Everybody Needs A Hug Sometimes
by bluecougar712
Summary: When the Doctor's away, the TARDIS comes out to play.  And save him from whatever got him this time.  And meet Mickey Smith on a bus.  WARNING:  Not as cheery as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Mickey Smith walked through the automatic doors of the bus. Spotting an empty seat, he sat down and looked at the woman sitting next to him. Red pumps, black jeans a tight fitting TARDIS blue- _note to self: TARDIS blue is NOT a color. Stop referring to it mentally._- anyways, a tight fitting blue T-shirt with the words "Bad Wolf" written on it in white text, a tan trench coat, dark sunglasses, and a bright red fez that sat atop her long black hair. Not to mention the insanely long striped scarf that reached her feet on both ends.

"Hello Mickey." She said, still looking away.

"So… How exactly did we meet again?" time travel really gets confusing sometimes.

"You're Mickey the idiot." She laughed, as if she was mocking him.

"Um…"

"Look, Mickey, I just need to know- Have you seen the Doctor recently? Just answer and I'll leave you alone."

"No. Wait- how do you know the Doctor?"

"Hah! I've known him longer then you!"

"Oh? How did you meet him?"

"Long story. He was sixteen and I was dying."

Silence.

"Again, long story."

"Look, whoever you are, I got a call from unit the other day. I'm sorry- the doctor's dead."

"HAH!- oh, I really need to stop saying that- Trust me, if he was dead, I'd know."

"That's what they always say."

The woman turned around, and raised her sunglasses to reveal her eyes. And he saw it- the raw power of the vortex, all of time and space spinning through her eyes. She pulled them back down. "Hello, Mickey."

"Who are you?"

"I thought you'd have recognized me by now. It's me. The TARDIS."

"In human form?"

"Broken chameleon circuit my foot. I just like being a blue box. I'm cool like that."

"Wait- can't you read his mind? Why don't you know where he is?"

"I can't locate him, get any thoughts from him, or send any. All I know is that he's in pain. More than he's ever experienced before.

"So you just turned human to find him?"

"He's my Doctor. If anything happens to him, I could never live with myself. Literally. He's my best friend in the universe, and I don't know anything about his whereabouts other than that he's in unendurable pain. I'll search the entire universe, inch-by-inch, second-by -second if I have to, but I will find him."

"So you turned human?"

"HumanOID. Technically, I'm a timelady. But this whole walking thing really sucks. I mean, it takes so long to GET places. No wonder gallifreyans harnessed our power. Humanely, of course. Well, the Doctor is, anyway. Can't speak for the others. I took this form because… well, it's nice- being humanoid. Not that I'd do this for longer than it takes to find the Doctor, but I just wanted to try it. And…"

"And what?"

"I've been a police box since '63. I've never had arms before, or even a really body. I-" her voice broke. "Everybody needs a hug sometimes."

"Aww," Mickey put his arm around the TARDIS. "We'll find the Doctor. It'll all be fine. But first, let's call some old friends. Might've seen him around lately."

* * *

**Awww. Have you hugged your TARDIS today? The Doctor certainly hasn't. :( **


	2. Chapter 2

Martha Smith answered her mobile.

_Martha?_

"Obviously. What's up?"

_I was on the bus home, and you won't BELIEVE who I saw._

"Who?'

_The TARDIS. In human form. Wearing a fez._

"Mickey? Are you… on… anything?..."

_No. She's here, and the Doc's not. Have you seen him?_

"No. Can't she read his thoughts or anything?"

_Nope. Nor a location. She does know he's alive, so there's a start._

"Never seen him. Lately, anyways. I'll help look, though!"

_Cool. See you at home._

The TARDIS and Mickey stepped into the apartment.

"Hi! So you really are the TARDIS? Wait, what's with the trench coat? The Doctor doesn't go anywhere without his trench coat!" Martha eyed the fez suspiciously.

"He doesn't where it anymore. He regenerated. Likes bow-ties now, and fezes. Fezzi. Fezzs. Huh. Anyways, It smells like him and reminds me of Gallifrey. Good to see you again, by the way."

Martha smiled. "So, start from when he first went missing. Don't leave anything out. Then we'll call Sarah Jane.

"Well, Amy and Rory- they travel with the Doctor now. Married. Nice people. Anyways- the Doctor dropped them off on earth, so they could see some family. Or something. So me and the Doctor were just drifting through space, waiting to pick them up, when he just… Disappeared. Then I lost all contact with him mentally, so I went back to earth to find Amy and Rory. I couldn't find them, and they weren't answering their mobiles, so I became human and… Caught a bus. To here. To see if you had seen him. Since a few hours ago I've been able to tell that someone's torturing the Doctor in some way. "

"Okay." Martha began, "I've got a few questions. One- What the heck are you wearing?"

"When I became human I instantly had clothes. Handy, I guess, but I was kind of looking forward to going all 'Terminator' on someone- you know, 'give me your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle' Anyways, the black jeans remind me of the ninth Doctor, the shirt's self-explanatory as well as the coat, the fourth Doctor had a scarf like this, the sunglasses keep people from seeing my eyes, the new (current) Doctor loves fezzes, and a friend of ours has some shoes similar to these."

"So it's all stuff from you and the Doctor's memories?"

"You could think of it that way."

"Okay, question two. Can you still time travel, in human form?"

"Yes, I still have power over chrono energy. I have to get a running start, and get up to- oh, say 88 mph- to generate enough huon energy to travel though."

"You can run 88 miles per hour?"

"I'm not exactly human."

"Okay. Question three- the last time we saw the Doctor- with that sontaron, he was dying, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He went to all of you. Nearly killed him to put regeneration off so long."

"Was he in pain?"

"Yeah. Lots. Radiation poisoning. Saving Donna's granddad. He's got darker brown, wavier hair- still idiotic looking, if you ask me- is a bit shorter, and he's slightly insane. And younger looking. Does that answer all your questions?"

"Almost. That sontaron- was it going to kill us?"

"Obviously."

"So he changed history to save us."

"He's a timelord. He has that right."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up now. Mickey, do you still have Sarah Jane's number?"

"Yes. I'll go call her."

"So… TARDIS… Remember when the Doctor turned human?"

"And when Jack hung onto my exterior, all the way through the vortex?"

"And when YANA turned out to be the Master?"

"Ugh. Hate. That. Man. "

"What?"

"He turned me into a freaking paradox machine. He tormented your family and the Doctor. He chased you across the globe. He tortured Jack. He killed billions of people. He came back to life, and killed the Doctor. Again. I. Hate. That. Man."

"He came back to life?"

"Then got himself killed. Well, sealed in a timelock, dying over and over and over again for all eternity. Good riddance."

"Ah."

"Oi!" Mickey called out. "Sarah Jane said she wants to see us in person, and run some tests. Says she hasn't seen the Doctor, but K-9 and her super computer could analize you, and try to get a link."

"Martha, know any fields I might be able to get up to 88 in?"

**LOL I had to put the 88 in there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I made any mistakes as far as the SJA adventures universe goes (I don't watch SJA except for when the Doctor guest stars.), or Timelord physics, feel free to correct me. **

"Hold onto your fezzes!" The TARDIS looked to her right, then her left, and grasped Mickey and Martha's hands. She ran and ran, and once she reached about ten MPH, she was hardly running on the grass anymore, just gliding on a wave of huon energy. She flew over the field, pulling the Smith's behind her, until she disappeared in a blaze of light, until she reappeared in Sarah Jane Smith's attic, grinding to a stop.

Luke Smith stared at them in disbelief, as K9 simply stated "Temporal Flux Detected."

The TARDIS straightened her fez. "Hello Luke! Is your mum in?"

Sarah Jane herself walked into the attic at that exact minute. She looked at Mickey. "And I suppose this is her?"

"Yup! I'm the TARDIS! The one and only! The big cheese."

"Mister Smith, can you confirm this?" Sarah Jane circle the TARDIS, Mickey, and Martha questioningly.

"She has two hearts, gallifreyan DNA, twenty-nine chromosomes, superior intelligence and physicality to humans, great power over chrono energy, and the capacity to generate up to one thousand units of huon energy. Regenerative status unknown."

"I think I can regenerate, but I'm not sure enough to bet on it." The TARDIS walked up to Mister Smith. "The one thing I've never understood about this computer is why it has a screen, if all it ever shows is the occasional result it could just read out, and mostly a glorified lava lamp."

"Mistress?" K9 said.

"Oh, K9!" the TARDIS crouched down to the level of the dog. "He recognizes me, even as a humanoid!"

K9 wheeled around the TARDIS, and towards Sarah Jane.

"Oh, well that's a surprise." The TARDIS was starting to look annoyed. "I don't mean to be rude, but can we get to the point now?"

Luke stepped forward. "One THOUSAND units of huon energy? How on earth do you do that?"

"Well, I have to get up to about ninety miles per hour, then I convert that kinetic energy into huon energy, which I use to manipulate chrono energy."

"I'm not sure I understand. What do you do with that chrono energy?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Look." The TARDIS pulled a scrap of pale blue fabric out of her pocket. "This is the fabric of reality. Well, not really, but just pretend it is." She marked a dot on one edge with black sharpy. "Let's say you are here." She marked another dot, this one in red. "And you want to get here. I use the chrono energy to bend reality," She bent the fabric so the two dots were touching. "So I can easily hop across the universe, by only physically _moving_ a few feet. Time travel is similar, but instead of manipulating space I manipulate the big timey-whimey, wibbly-wobbly ball. Of course that's only as a humanoid. In my true form I can generate the huon energy without moving."

Luke burst in "But that only takes about five hundred units of chrono energy. Why do you need the rest?"

"Creating time locks, looping time, you know- the bonus features. But seriously, have you seen the Doctor lately?"

"No, not since those vulture guys faked his death."

"Ugh! That was a good month ago for us!" The TARDIS paced back and forth across the attic floor. "I know!" She walked up to Mister Smith. "Mister Smith, eniticiate subwave network. Call… Call Wilfred Mott."

Luke walked over to Sarah Jane. "This is mad. I'm calling Clyde and Rani." He whispered.

Mister Smith's screen warbled with static, till Wilfred's face came on. "Hello?" he asked, then tapped the camera.

"Wilf! It's the TARDIS. I see you got a webcam, finally. I turned it on remotely, don't ask. Have you seen the Doctor recently?"

"No."

"Mister Smith, shut subwave down." The TARDIS turned to all four Smiths. "Well, that didn't work. Who else do we know?"

There was an old-fashioned ringing as the TARDIS reached into her pocket and pulled out an old-fashioned looking phone. "Speak."

_Hello?_

"I know you were calling for the Doctor most likely, but he's not here at the moment. I'm the TARDIS. Can I carry a message… Or whatever you humans say?"

_TARDIS? That's odd. Well, it's Jack. What's up with the Doc?_

"Jack! Just the immortal I was looking for! Have you seen the Doctor resently?"

_Not since I saw him in that bar, but will you just answer my question?_

"Oh, for Rassilon's sake! The bar thing was a year ago! How many people am I going to have to contact?"

_TARDIS, what was going on? I got a call saying the Doctor was dead, and then I remembered the bar thing and- TARDIS, I've died enough times to recognize that look on his face. What happened?_

"Long story. He regenerated though, don't worry. Bye! Oh, and guess what?"

_Huh?_

"River Song conned someone out of your vortex manipulator and your hand, then gave it to the Doctor, so hah! He's got your timetravel AND your hand!"

_He's got my hand?_

"Payback! Bye!"

The TARDIS hung up, leaving Jack very confused.

"You've got a phone?" Clyde, who had just came into the attic with Rani, said.

"Of course. I'm a phone box, for crying out loud."

Rani looked at Clyde in disbelief. "She's got a hand in a jar, and you ask about the phone?"

* * *

**LOL remember when the blue guy said "Fresh off the wrist of a handsome time agent… I said **_**off**_** the wrist?" Well… LOL! They never confirmed what happened to the hand so maybe the Doc's got it in a jar somewhere! I could see how introductions would go for this group. **

**"Hello, I'm the TAR- Tara Smith, and this is my... sister, Sarah Jane Smith, and our brother... Mickey Smith, and his wife, Martha Smith."**

**"He doesn't look like your brother."**

**"He's our... stepbrother."  
**

**IMPORTANT UPDATE:**

**The Doctor will be in the next chapter. Should he contact the Smiths, or should there be a Doctor POV? Vote in the comments!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun fact- inspiration for the human TARDIS came while I was listening to Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine. I wrote this while listening to What Sarah Said by Death Cab For Cutie, which explains the dark ending.**

The TARDIS paced furiously, her red pumps nearly leaving skid marks in Sarah Jane's attic. She ruffled her hair insanely. "ThinkthinkthinkTHINK! Who else is there to call? Martha- Who am I missing?"

"Uh- FACE OF BOE!"

The TARDIS raised an eyebrow at Martha

"Yes, yes, you're right. Ummm…"

"Jo!" Sarah Jane shouted.

"No, no, she's impossible to contact." The TARDIS stopped, pressed her palms to her forehead, and sighed.

"Um- don't mean to interrupt, but" Clyde looked at the TARDIS questioningly, "But- have you ever become human- sorry, humanoid- before?"

"Yes, once, planet called Midnight, had to kick a fat guy's butt. Cane, I think his last name was."

"Umm…"

Mr. Smith's screen flickered to life, and an image of the Doctor appeared. He was thin(er than normal), and his hair wasn't as puffy. He had a rushed look on his face, and he seemed to be running. "Hello!" he whispered. "Haven't got much time at the moment, I've figured out his plan just, please, bomb this place! Take him out, never mind me-" the Doctor was cut off by a ball of chrono energy hitting in the chest. He dropped to ground.

A slightly- scratch that, completely- insane and familiar blond guy picked up the camera-thing. "Hello!" He grinned insanely. "I'd recommend you didn't obey him."

The TARDIS strutted up to the screen from across the attic. "And why would that be?"

"Because now you know who you're up against. You're a smart TARDIS, you don't live in the blissfull ignorance like him, thinking I'm ever _really_ dead."

The TARDIS ignored him. "If you hurt him, I swear I will rip your throat out with my bear teeth!"

"Oh, you're violent as a human!"

"Timelady. And yes, yes I am."

"I wonder what the Doctor would say about that, eh? Normally I'd ask him myself, but-" he kicked the Doctor hard in the side. The TARDIS growled. "It look's like he's a bit pre-occupied."

The TARDIS pulled off her sunglasses, revealing eyes full of the time vortex, eyes full of a hatred for the man before her. "Master."

"I love it when you use my name."

"I will kill you."

"We both know that's not true. You're the Doctor's TARDIS. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Heh. That's what you think. I have a mind of my own, and -linked to him or not- I think freely. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And the Doctor, unlike someone I could mention, respects that."

"TARDIS's are to be seen, not heard."

"And you wonder why I didn't choose you."

"Why didn't you? I was perfectly acceptable, and I actually passed my TARDIS test!"

"The Doctor only flunked his because you pinned the blame on him for that explosion. Besides, I sensed the evil in you from the beginning."

"It's not MY fault I'm an insane egomaniac!"

"No, you were evil from the beginning."

"Say my name again."

"Master… This conversation is over." The TARDIS flicked a switch on Mr. Smith, and the connection went off.

The TARDIS began to walk out of the attic indignantly. All four Smiths, Clyde, and Rani followed her hesitantly.

"Who was that guy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Why's the Master blond now?"

"Where are you going?"

"How are we going to stop him?"

"Why are we all listing questions?"

The TARDIS spun around to face them when they reached the driveway. "Rassilon! Humans are so noisy! That was the Master, I'm going to stop him and save the Doctor, I'm not sure why he's blond, See answer 2, I'll do something randomly clever that I have yet to think up, and I really don't know why you're listing questions."

The TARDIS reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a staser pistol. "Huh. That's random." She put it back. "Don't know why that's there."

The TARDIS spun around and- before anyone could stop her- ran straight, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Geronimo!" The TARDIS shouted as she ran down the corridor she had seen the two timelords in earlier. She kept her velocity as she grabbed the Doctor, who was just coming to.

They tumbled down the corridor further, as some men with a brainwashed look on their faces came out of the shadows. As they slowed to a stop, the TARDIS looked at the Doctor's face. He was fully awake now.

The men open fired.

The TARDIS shielded the Doctor's body with her own, and rolled to her right. Her side numbed. Why couldn't she move? She had to- she had to get the Doctor out of there! She saw the terrified look on the Doctor's face as he pulled her through a side door, into another room.

The men continued down the corridor, unaware of the two Gallifreyans taking shelter in a supply closet.

They had lost them. The Doctor had done it again, saved her.

The TARDIS started to get up, to get out of there, when the numbing shock wore off. She fell backwards in pain, into the Doctor's waiting arms.

The TARDIS looked down, and saw red blossoming from a sickening hole in her shirt. In her flesh too, she realized.

The Doctor, a horrified expression on his face, brushed long black strands of hair out of her face. "Not you, not you, not you, notyounotyouNOTYOU!" He sobbed, not caring about the Master's thugs, who were getting wiser to their location.

"Doctor." The last of the TARDIS's smiled lovingly up at her timelord. "I found you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." The Doctor pulled her head up against his chest, and pressed his nose into her hair. "I- I'm here."

The TARDIS lay there for what felt like hours, growing colder all the while. She could hear the shouts of the men coming closer. That didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The Doctor had her in his arms, and she would be safe.

The Doctor pulled his head up and lay the TARDIS back, looking up at the door the thugs were getting dangerously close to. The TARDIS saw a flicker of fear in his tear-filled eyes.

She realized, to her horror, that he was crying. _No!_ The TARDIS thought. _He can't cry now! I just found him again!_

"Hey…" The TARDIS whispered softly, her voice draining away like her blood onto the dusty floor.

The Doctor focused all his attention back on her. "Yes?"

He sounded so far away, the TARDIS realized as her vision blurred with red. _I have to make him smile, one last time!_ "Gotcha." Her voice trailed off, repeating a joke from long ago.

The last of The TARDIS's saw her timelord smile, before everything went black. She never got to notice the Master, who had been silently observing them all the while.

**That was freaking dramatic! I didn't even think it was possible to have humor and a death scene in the same chapter! This isn't the last chapter, btw. I just love cliffhangers. I can tell you it'll be a bit angsty from now on, in case you haven't realized that already.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol I'm listening to CrushCrushFaint right now, those are my 2 favorite songs mashed up so LOVE! Anybody listened to I'll Be Your Doctor by Cute Is What We Aim For? It's the Doctor's freakin THEME TUNE! I mean, seriously! When CCF is over I'll change it to something Angsty… Evanescence maybe… Music I'm listening to effects my writing, and this chapter has angst ahoy lol. The Doctor says "Rassilon" a lot 'cuz it's the timelord equivalent of most curses. Oh, Rassilon, I've confuse my reviewers. Lol.**

**Threece out./Fly on./Geronimo./DFTBA.**

The Doctor collapsed against the wall of the testing room.

_The thugs had to drag him away from the TARDIS- HIS TARDIS- and he could even hear the Master laughing his head off. Rassilon, he wanted to sock that pathetic maniac who dared call himself a Timelord. The thugs dragged him away. He silently cursed his thin build. Maybe his predecessor's speed, or the one before that version of him's strength might have helped. But no, he was stuck with this._

_The Master stood over his TARDIS with that evil grin, laughing manically. The Doctor felt a needle ramming it's way through his skin, the plunger being plunged before he even had a chance to alter his genetics, making him immune._

_Rassilon._

_Today was not his day._

He had woken up as the shoved him into the testing room wall. Bringing us to the present.

The Doctor slumped down the wall, falling in a way similar to he had when that glass chamber flooded with radiation. He saw the clock in the corner ticking away. It was offset with universal time, so it conflicted completely with the Doctor's mental clock. Normally, that would give him a sensation similar to what humans called seasickness, but much, much worse. But this was not normally.

No, this was definitely not normal. The emotional pain of being fully, truly alone in the unieverse completely overshadowed the mental pain of the clock. The Doctor curled his legs up closer to his chest. He felt hot, sticky tears dripping down his face. Or was that blood? He didn't care. It occurred to him that if it was indeed blood, he should stop the bleeding. He still didn't care. If he was lucky, he might bleed to death.

_She was wearing a fez!_ The Doctor smiled at the memory. A fez! Yes, the young timelady was definitely his TARDIS. He was unsure at first, but it was impossible to doubt now. She was his TARDIS. She was dead. His TARDIS was dead. "_Everlasting death for his most faithful companion…" _They had survived so much together, even the greatest war in the universe even, just for him to lose her to a bullet. A bullet, for Rassilon's sake! A bullet that wasn't even meant for her.

They had always assumed that the Doctor would die first, the TARDIS soon after because that's just how it worked. A TARDIS couldn't live without a timelord, and he was the last one. _Why did she have to save me? _The Doctor thought. _If she had just let me die, maybe she would have lived. And I'm perfectly okay with dying to save her. I would regenerate. Even if I didn't, I would escape here. And if I didn't, she would have the Master. She could re-bond with him. Most TARDIS's chose to die before reaching three timelords, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She was so young… My TARDIS. Maybe she could change him. Koschei was still in there, somewhere. Maybe such an incredible TARDIS could bring his good side out. Such an incredible TARDIS… My TARDIS. And I love her…_

The Master entered the room, with that idiotic grin still plastered to his face. It was as if he was practically singing, "I killed your TARDIS! I killed your TARDIS!"

Never mind old Koschei. The Doctor leapt up, all injuries forgotten. He socked the Master hard in the nose, hoping to break as many bones as possible. He deserved it.

"Oi!" The Master flung the Doctor across the room with a burst of chrono energy. The Doctor started to get up, but collapsed back again. "You owe me a bit of respect, don't you? After everything we've been through?"

He threw blast after blast of chrono energy at the Doctor.

Hours later, when the Master seemed to be bored of beating the Doctor senseless, he crouched down next to the Doctor. He put an arm around him in mock comfort. "Having fun?"

"Screw you." The Doctor slipped into unconsciousness.

**Wow… This has gotten dark! Just like my soul… ANYWAYS… Poor Doctor. :( I'm so mean to him. I know this was short, but whatever. I'll update more frequently over spring break, possibly even once a day! Though that totally kills suspense. **

**Just to clear things up, when the Doctor says he loves the TARDIS, he doesn't mean romantically XD. I can't imagine the lemons… *shudders* Back to the point, she's his best/only friend.**

**Okay, peoples, I'm going to start putting questions in the A/N's, and I expect answers in the reviews. This is how I know you read A/Ns!**

**A)- What was the Journey's End reference?**

**B)- What three pop culture icons did I refrence at the end of the beginning A/N**

**C)- OPINION: Do I write better 1rst person or 3rd? **

**D)- OPINION: Do you think I need to change the title 'cause it's gotten to dark to have the word "hug" in the title? I kinda like the irony…**

**E)- OPINION: Should the TARDIS come back?**

**F)- OPINION: Do I seem ADD?**

**G)- OPINION: Is this to many Q's? I should limit this thing to 2 a chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, you're in luck (depending on your POV of the situation). I'm updating the next day, and.. well.. you'll see. Here are the answers to last chapter's questions.**

**A)- The most faithful companion death prediction.**

**B)- Threece out.(nothing really, that's my phrase)/Fly on.(Maximum Ride)/Geronimo.(Doctor Who)/DFTBA.(DFTBA records, but Nerdfighters especially.)**

**C)- OPINION**

**D)- OPINION**

**E)- OPINION**

**F)- OPINION**

**G)- OPINION**

The TARDIS slowly regained consciousness. _That's odd._ She had been sure she was dead. Whatever. She kept her eyes closed, determined to keep her consciousness discrete. She thought others might be watching her, but she heard no voices. Well, two, but they sounded so far away!

The TARDIS silently took inventory of her surroundings. Jeans- check. Good. Pants are good. Shirt- check. Also good. She could tell that was all she had on- her shoes, coat, scarf, and fez were gone. She was in a bed of some sort- not a comfortable one, mind you, but a bed. She had an obnoxious IV stuck in her arm, but that could be ignored. There was an antiseptic smell to the room, but also a slight moldy tinge to the air.

She opened her eyes. She realized she was in an infirmary-type room, with medical equipment nearby. She was alone. The TARDIS felt an almost dream-like sensation in the air, as though she was just hallucinating. She ignored it. The TARDIS swung her legs over the side of the cheap hospital-style bed, snapping into a sitting position. She was a bit light-headed, but she pushed that to the deeper corners of her mind. She had to find her Doctor- where ever he was. He had looked so scared last time she saw him, wait, _I DIED! How is this possible? Did I regenerate?_

The TARDIS stood up abruptly, ripping the IV out of her arm. She looked down at herself, and breathed a sigh of relief. No, she had not regenerated. But how was that possible? Whatever. The TARDIS noticed her jacket, fez, shoes, and scarf strewn on the floor. The light-headedness took over her again, and she fell to her knees, clutching the bandage around her side. _Rassilon's baggy gym sweats!_ The TARDIS got a grip on herself, and stood back up. She re-donned her fez, scarf, trench coat, and heels, then spun around to see the room's other wall.

The TARDIS gasped at the sight. The wall had a wide panel of one-way glass across it, and was theoretically sound-proofed. The designer obviously hadn't expected the sound of two shouting timelords to need proofing. She saw the Master hurling blast after blast of chrono energy at the Doctor, shouting horrible things at him. He taunted him about the Time War, his failure to defeat the colorful daleks in the Churchill incident. To the TARDIS's horror, he even used her as a point, gloating over how he had "killed her."

_Screw him_

The TARDIS tried to send out tendrils of healing love to him as she always had before, but stood shocked in horror as she realized the connection between them was gone completely. She watched in horror as the Doctor passed out from the pain- mental and physical. The Master walked out of the room.

The TARDIS walked up to the one-way glass wall, where the Doctor had collapsed. She sat down against the glass, leaning against him. She was so, so close to him, yet she couldn't reach him. The TARDIS felt tears falling through her lashes. She was absolutely alone. No timelord. No connection. No young Theta Sigma coming to save her. Yet she wasn't dying. Peculiar.

The Master walked into the room- her side, with the same evil grin on his face. "It's not too late to join me, you know."

"Like I would."

"You will."

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged. But first, I believe you should consider all your options. At least hear me out."

"If I say no three times, will the Kandyman come out? How did you escape the time war anyways?"

"The cracks in the universe. They have proven quite useful for me as of late. You see, when the Doctor was erased, he did a really ineffective job of coming back. He's still bursting at the seams with chrono energy- enough to destroy the universe."

"So you- and Amy and Rory- and No! You can't!"

"I see you're catching on!" he smiled insanely. "He thought of Amy and Rory, and they were erased. He thought of you, and your mental link deteriorated. And, if I can push him to it, he'll eventually erase himself."

"No! His thread is woven to thoroughly in time! Erase him, you erase the universe!"

"Exactly! But, sadly, he won't agree to erase himself yet. I've done my best to wear away his will to live, but he just won't give up! So annoying. That's why I had to create the illusion of you dying. I was going to do it differently, I'll admit it, but that bullet provided such a perfect opportunity. You passed out from blood loss, and he was dragged away before he could realize you were alive."

"You little- I can't believe you- But, the thing is, you just made a HUGE mistake! I mean, really, what villain gives away their entire scheme? I mean, seriously? That's so cliché!"

"Uh…"

The TARDIS pulled the STASER pistol from her pocket, and fired a few warning shots into the ceiling. The Master backed up, shocked. The TARDIS fired the STASER at the one-way glass, and it dissolved immediately. She ran as fast as possible to the Doctor, who was coming to once again. She grabbed him and held on tight as they hurled through the vortex.

They stumbled to a stop in Sarah Jane's attic. The TARDIS ignored the alarmed looks on all four Smith's faces (Rani and Clyde had left), and focused her attention on her Doctor in front of her. She brushed his hair out of his bruised face, and watched as his expression changed from pain to shock to bewilderment to excitement to pain again to indefinable joy. She flung herself on him and felt him bury his face in her hair. The TARDIS finally got her hug.

**The End **

**Well, I obviously left some loose ends untied (what happened to the Master and the Ponds?) which will be tied up in… the SEQUAL (coming whenever I finish my other fics)**

**Between then and now, I'll be re-writing the entire new series… from the TARDIS's POV. I'll go episode by episode one episode a chapter, one series a fic, starting with Chris Eccelston. **

**If there's anyone you wanna see (companions/friends/allies) in the sequel, just lemmy know in a review! Reviews=love!**

**I don't own anything.**


End file.
